Swept Away -AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: hb


Swept Away

The fragrant smell of bacon and eggs wafted throughout the small apartment. Maka was, as usual, up and about much earlier than the second tenant that thrived alongside her within the household. She shifted the bacon around the pan as it sizzled furiously. She recoiled as some of the bacon grease spat at her, as if it was annoyed at the fact that it was being cooked. Maka pouted and her blonde, wispy hair flew around her head in a snake-like manner.  
"If you weren't already a dead piece of meat, I would have throttled you by now!" She huffed.  
Her apple green eyes grew wide with fear and she briskly flung round to scan her surroundings.

A few books that she had previously been browsing through formed a small pile upon the red, leather sofa. Some towels had been lazily flung by the bathroom door; no doubt it was the work of Blair after her daily shower. The kitchen was cluttered with utensils that Maka had been using to make breakfast on that bright morning, and the table was neatly set with clean cutlery.

Maka breathed a sigh of relief. Soul was not awake yet. If he had seen her scolding a piece of bacon, he'd never let her hear the end of it. Like that time he had found and read one of her poems. He had ended up spending the whole afternoon reciting the lines from it, laughing at her bright red face. She actually didn't mind that too much. She enjoyed hearing his musical voice erupting with heartfelt words. Some people say that they find Soul's voice to be harsh. They make remarks such as 'If a shark had a voice'. How come Maka found his voice so enchanting? Was it because…she loved him?

Maka's face turned a vibrant crimson colour. Why did just thinking about her over-whelming emotions for him do this to her? Feeling shy and hesitant made her feel weak. Maka hated feeling weak. She shook her head, trying to erase the distracting thoughts zooming around her head. She hurriedly poured the mouth-watering contents of the frying pan into the dishes on the table before heading to Soul's room in order to wake him up.

"Soul!" Sang Maka as she peered around his wooden door, "Wakey-wakey!"  
Soul moaned in protest and let the warm duvet engulf him further.  
"C'mon Soul! Rise and shine!" Giggled Maka, pulling the duvet off of him.  
She became silent as she saw the scar etched along his torso. Memories came hurtling back to her; memories of that painful time. She reached out and traced her nimble fingers along the stitches.  
"Thank you, Stein." She whispered, solemnly.  
If it weren't for Stein, Soul would not be with Maka right now. He wouldn't be in his bed, in her apartment, within Death City. He wouldn't exist. Maka owed Stein a lot.

Soul suddenly began to laugh, making Maka pull back, embarrassed.  
"That tickles!" He snorted, clutching his chest in defence.  
Maka smiled at her foolish partner.  
"Breakfast is ready, Soul. Get dressed and come eat it before it gets cold."  
"Breakfast?" Enquired Soul, his shark teeth forming a huge grin, "Cool."

Back in the kitchen, Maka was washing up the dirty cooking utensils while dreaming of the day that she would wake up and find that Soul had not only prepared breakfast, but was washing up as well. Maka exhaled noisily. No, that would never happen. Besides, it would be more like a nightmare since nothing Soul cooks is actually edible. Also, he would probably end up washing the utensils in dirty water.  
"He's such a hopeless idiot." She sighed, humorously.  
"Who's a hopeless idiot?" Asked Soul, shuffling into the room.

"S-Soul!" Exclaimed Maka, "I-I-I mean…Well, I…I didn't mean…I just…uh…"  
"Calm down, Maka." Chuckled Soul, "I know you're referring to me. But sheesh, talk about the pot calling the kettle black."  
Soul shot his handsome devilish grin in Maka's direction, causing her to blush furiously.  
"W-Wait!" She yelled, "Are you saying that I'm a hopeless idiot?"  
"If you caught on that fast, then I guess you're not that much of a hopeless idiot than I first thought." Replied Soul as he went to stand beside Maka.  
Soul was so much taller than Maka. He towered over her. She was just about level with his chest and had to look up in order to see his beautiful face.  
"If it wasn't this early in the morning, I would of already Maka Chopped you." She declared through gritted teeth.  
Soul simply laughed at her comment, riling her up even further.  
"Do you want to die a painful death?" She asked, menacingly.  
"If feel a dark aura emanating from you, so I'll go over there and eat my breakfast." Announced Soul in the midst of laughter.

Maka watched as Soul slowly went to sit at the table. Soul's drowsy eyes observed the food in front of him.  
"Itadakimasu." He grumbled, picking up his chopsticks.  
He raised a strip of bacon to his mouth and chewed it gratefully, his sharp teeth mercilessly tearing it to pieces. He noticed Maka staring intently at him from the corner of his eye. He knew what she wanted.  
"It tastes delicious, Maka. Like always."  
Maka smiled contently before taking off her apron and joining him to eat.

"I'm stuffed." Said Soul, patting his stomach, "I feel like I'm gonna burst."  
"There, there." Giggled Maka, patting his snowy white hair, "Hang in there."  
Soul laughed as Maka cleared the rest of the table energetically. He watched fixedly as she began to busy herself with washing dishes. This is what he loved about her. She never slumped on a chair and complained about how bored she was. Instead, she found something to do and she refused to give up on it until she did it well. She wouldn't even flinch at the sight of a Rubix Cube; instead she would get straight into arranging it as the producers had intended. When she's given an unbelievably large amount of homework she won't admit defeat and say she'd get around to doing it later. She would take it head on and do some extra studying afterwards. He loved her boundless energy and determination. But it was not just those factors that drew him to her. She was also brave, kind and intelligent. Not to mention incredibly cute. Yes, he was deeply in love with this girl. This girl and nobody else.  
"What do you wanna do today, Maka?"  
"I was just going to read some books." She replied, "What do you want to do?"  
"Well," Said Soul, getting up and slowly approaching her, "I would really love to spend some time with you."  
Maka felt warm hands enclose around her body in a protective manner. Like a mother cradling a child.

"S-Soul!" Exclaimed Maka in shock, "What are you doing?"  
Soul gently lowered his chin to rest upon her shoulder and held her even closer to him. Their pink cheeks brushed against one another's and Maka's hair tickled Soul's face.  
"I'm devouring my dessert." Soul whispered into her ear.  
Maka's face turned the same colour as a divine rose within a golden glade. She looked down in embarrassment. Her common sense was telling her to use Maka Chop on the disgraceful pervert; but her emotions were begging her to let this sweet embrace last. Her emotions won over and she leant more closely against Soul. Before she had time to react, she was being hoisted off her tiny feet and carried into Soul's room.

Maka was carefully placed upon Soul's unmade bed before Soul threw himself on top of her, showering her with affectionate love bites.  
"S-Soul. Stop, please." Begged Maka. But that was just her common sense protesting.  
Her emotions wanted him to continue showering her with affections; the last thing she wanted him to do was stop. She had been waiting long enough for this moment and intended to make this pleasure last as long as possible. Of course, she wouldn't have been waiting for so long if she had taken him on herself. But Maka wanted to leave that to Soul. After all, the fact that he surged forwards without considering the consequences was part of what attracted her. Whereas she would be hesitant to take that first step, afraid of the unknown future, he would take that step without a care in the world. And best of all, he'd drag Maka with him. He never left her alone. Unlike her mother; unlike her father. Soul never ever let Maka be on her own. Nobody had ever hugged her until she stopped crying. Nobody had ever listened to her fears and concerns. Nobody had ever thought that her feelings mattered, they all thought that they knew what was best for her. Nobody. Nobody but Soul truly took the time to listen and understand. When she raised a pessimistic view, he would annihilate it with an optimistic viewpoint. He cleared her clouded thoughts and lead her upon the right path. That was what she loved about him. And nothing could take her love for him away.

Soul stopped nibbling delicately at Maka's neck and turned his attention to her adorable face. Her bright green eyes, her ghostly white skin, her rosy lips. She was too much to resist.  
"Don't Maka Chop me for what I'm about to do."  
Soul slowly leant his face closer to Maka's and lifted her chin upright with his large hand. He stopped at the point where their noses were touching. Her warm breath tickled his face delightfully. He took a moment to breath in her scent. She smelt of books and strawberry shampoo. She smelt of Maka, the scent he loved the most. Maka's lips parted open, and he spied an opening.

He leisurely pressed his lips down onto hers and began to move hers rhythmatically against his. Maka responded to this action, following his lead. A weak moan of pleasure escaped from her. Soul, pleased with his successful kissing, pulled himself away and smiled down at the blushing Maka. He could no longer contain his throbbing emotions. He had to tell her how he felt. He took a deep, calming breath before finally confessing.  
"I love you, Maka."  
Maka's eyes grew wide. She first frowned in disbelief, not quite sure whether to take this as one of Soul's evil jokes or the truth. After contemplating for a while, she let a brilliant smile break out across her face.  
"I love you too, Soul." She sang.  
"I love you, Maka." Repeated Soul, "So, so much."  
At these tender words, Maka's common sense gave up on protesting and let her emotions run wild and free within her heart. At these tender words, Maka surrendered herself completely and let herself be swept away by Soul, her one true love.


End file.
